


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（二十三）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan
Relationships: all煊 - Relationship, 雪落玫瑰
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（二十三）

现实篇（9）——50次初见

本文包含灯火通铭，雪落玫瑰，超煊你，飞蛾扑火，翰煊，杨煊（亲），新照不煊，花火，宁煊（友），宥煊（ ？），夏日焰火。

ooc预警，训诫预警，bdsm预警，sp预警。

现实篇起，cp线比较细碎，剧情为主（黄也是剧情式黄），只提示每篇主要出场剧情人物（煊煊必然在），cp看tag就好。本篇出场人物：谷蓝帝，陈宥维。

直到谷蓝帝终于回想起一切，他才知道，自己认识胡文煊的时间，远比师铭泽要早。

那天，刚失恋的徐炳超约了他们四人一起喝酒，他难得的陪徐炳超喝到断片，醒来时，发现自己躺在一张奇怪的椅子上，身上插着导管，全身麻木，没有知觉，无法移动。这是一间陌生的屋子，说是病房也难让人相信，这儿更像是蓝夜的调教室，四周散落着各种各样的玩具，他的椅子对面摆放着一个梳妆台，镜子被帘子盖住，上面有零零散散的药膏，有一罐还开着盖子，想必不久前才有人用过。

当然，谷蓝帝对这房子长什么样并没有一点兴趣，更让他焦虑的是他的身体，他完全失去了对自己身体的感知力，他好像没有手，没有身子，也没有脑袋，若不是他还能勉强移动眼珠，用余光看见自己的腿，他恐怕就要对自己此刻的存在形式产生怀疑了。

不过，这个腿好像比他从前的要短一小截，奇怪。

发生在他身上的怪事实在太多，谷蓝帝只困惑了一瞬，便抛开了这个小问题。

现在摆在谷蓝帝面前更大的问题是，他好像，貌似，可能，成了一个植物人。

谷蓝帝纳了闷了，他只是喝醉了酒，顶多酒精中毒而已，怎么就突然不能动了？他喝的难道是假酒不成？

又是谁把他从蓝夜运到这个鬼地方来的？

谷蓝帝自问平时也是一个有涵养的人，但他此刻非常想骂人，如果他张得开嘴的话。

这时，门外踢踢塌塌的进来了一个人。

来人给他的第一印象，是一个挺狼狈的纤细少年。他光裸的肌肤上布满了道道伤痕，前身紧紧的被一个笼锁箍着，笼锁底下的娇贵物件上有横贯的鞭伤，脸也肿的厉害，嘴角破损了一些，脖颈和手脚上都套着束缚环，转过身子，还能看到后穴内塞着大号的肛塞。他的臀腿极其肿胀而饱满，是他身上的伤痕重灾区，不过谷蓝帝无暇分辨造成这些伤痕的刑具种类，他的心脏在看见这个孩子的第一眼起就剧烈的跳动着，一种陌生的激情充斥着他麻痹的身体，似乎在叫嚣着要占有面前的少年，侵犯他，让他变得更加漂亮，更加伤痕累累。

我要把他变成我的。当这个想法出现在谷蓝帝脑海中时，他突然发现自己好像可以开口说话了。

面前的少年掀了镜子上的纱帘，对着镜子检查自己脸上的伤。他沾了那罐开着盖子的药膏点在脸上，稍微涂了两下便停了手，垂着眼帘沉默的站了一会儿，两串眼泪就顺着他的面颊滚落下来。

“你……”谷蓝帝哑着嗓子，刚开口说了一个字，就发觉了不对劲。他死死的盯着镜子里那个同样坐在椅子上的陌生面孔，试探着张开嘴巴，果然发现镜子里的陌生人也和他一样张开了嘴。“你是谁？我是谁？我的脸……我的身体怎么变成这样了？”

那孩子吓了一跳，好像现在才意识到这个房间里有两个人似的。他一把盖上帘子，慌慌张张的转过头，畏缩着看了谷蓝帝两眼，随后一言不发的跑到谷蓝帝面前，俯下身，熟练至极的拉开谷蓝帝的裤链，将他的性器含在自己嘴里。

在这一瞬间，谷蓝帝突然能感知到自己的身体了。

上一次被温热口腔包裹着的记忆十分遥远，谷蓝帝对这种感觉已经很陌生了，但这并不妨碍他迅速因此产生反应。这个少年技术十分高明，他又舔又吸，顺带轻抚谷蓝帝的两侧囊袋，用不了多久，就让谷蓝帝交代在他嘴里。

之后，少年抬起头，刚好和谷蓝帝平视，他一脸餍足的咽下嘴里的东西，张开丰润肉感的唇瓣，轻声说，“睡一觉吧，睡醒你就会忘了今天见到的一切。”

话音刚落，谷蓝帝就睡着了。

谷蓝帝醒来时，以为他会躺在蓝夜的酒桌边，但是他没有。

在他面前，一个穿着浴袍的漂亮男孩正撑着头看着他。他脸上有巴掌，皮带，竹枝三种工具留下的印记，上过药，痕迹差不多消去了，脖子和前胸处浴袍遮不到的一小片肌肤上有蜿蜒的鞭伤，他的颈上戴着项圈，松垮垮的垂在锁骨上方，手脚腕上也带了可以随时限制行动的环扣。谷蓝帝只扫一眼就能断定，面前的这个男孩是个家养的sub，他的dom养他养的并不精心，不仅时常惩戒他，连事后的安抚工作也一点没做。至于他的主人是谁，谷蓝帝自己为什么会躺在这里，他就没有一丝头绪了。

见他醒了，面前的少年眼睛忽的一亮，又很快消沉下去，他的身子不自觉的前后摇晃着，似乎十分焦虑，他颤着嗓子问，“表哥？”

谷蓝帝的脸上只剩茫然。

这孩子脸上的惊惧迅速消失了。他坐直了身子，又问，“丁飞俊？”

丁飞俊？

“你是谁？你认识丁飞俊？我怎么会在这里？”

那男孩一下子垮了身子，满脸沮丧，过了一会儿，才回了谷蓝帝一句，“我叫胡文煊。”

“我是谷蓝帝。我为什么在这里？”

“你被……我们被坏人抓到这儿来了。”胡文煊脸上的忧郁都快凝成实质了，“你不用尝试了，主人……坏人说你很久都动不了，只能躺在这里输营养液。”

“坏人？为什么要抓我……们？这和丁飞俊有什么关系？你的伤不是你的dom造成的？”

“你也是那个什么圈子的？”胡文煊一惊，而后长长的叹了一口气，“我不能告诉你实话，被发现了会被打的很惨，我只能大概说一点。主人想要丁飞俊，他说只有我能找到丁飞俊，可是我找不到，他就生气了……我不是他的sub，本来不是的，但是他生气了，我……我好害怕，想带着你跑，被抓回来，被迫成了他的sub。”

“说是sub，其实只是他的奴隶而已。他和他的下属们一天到晚的虐待我……”胡文煊脱下浴袍，给谷蓝帝展示自己的身体，“他说要训练我压抑欲望，为他的下属服务而不是让他的下属为我服务，所以我要一直戴着这个锁，表现好才能松开射一次。但是我的锁不能妨碍他玩弄……打这里，所以这个锁是空心的。他还说平时他们不使用我的时候，这个肛塞都要塞在……穴里，他规定了我的灌肠时间，只有那个时候可以排泄。”

“我每天至少得见他的两个下属，那些人都很粗暴，像主人一样喜欢打我，没多少人会温柔的对我。我隔三天就得见主人一次，受罚，报告任务进度，又受罚……我一直找不到丁飞俊，他罚的越来越重了。”胡文煊说完，又匆匆把浴袍披上，“我每天晚上才能回来，一周可以休息两天，一天待在房间里养伤，一天去陪他弟弟。”

“我……我和你说这些没什么目的，只是为了给你预警，你现在清醒了，我和你住在一起，你看见什么都不要太惊讶。还有，主人偶尔会在这里惩罚我，他来了的时候，你千万不要睁眼，就装作睡着了，明白了吗？”

谷蓝帝试探性的动了动脖子，发现自己的整个头部都可以移动了，连忙点了点头。

胡文煊见谷蓝帝配合，脸上的神情缓和下来，他犹豫了一下，又羞赧的开口，“我养伤那天，可不可以和你做爱？”

谷蓝帝怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。“你一周五天都没做够？”

“这不……不一样！”胡文煊舌头打架，磕磕巴巴，“我恰好……恰好只想和你做爱。”

胡文煊突如其来的表白对谷蓝帝十分有冲击力。其实这种热情主动的sub谷蓝帝见过很多个了，拒绝也拒绝出了自己的套路，只是不知道为什么，对着胡文煊充满期待的漂亮脸蛋，谷蓝帝满嘴的套路一下子全哑了壳。

“我动不了……怎么做？”最后，谷蓝帝只憋出这么一句话。

“这没事！我可以坐上去自己动！”胡文煊颇有气势的一挥手，“我也可以帮你口交！我很会口！”

他是想让我夸奖他吗？谷蓝帝不确定的想。

任人鱼肉的感觉太糟糕了。像谷蓝帝这样的纯dom向来只具有掌控欲，什么都脱离他掌控的事发生在自己身上，身边还有一个虎视眈眈觊觎自己几把的sub，谷蓝帝感觉更差了。

人在屋檐下，自己不能动人家活蹦乱跳，拒绝了又能怎样，人家还能强行让自己上了他啊！谷蓝帝心里猛虎咆哮，很不情愿的点了头。

当然，如果谷蓝帝也活蹦乱跳的话，他是很不介意日胡文煊两次的，毕竟他长得真的很和自己胃口。但是现在这种情况不一样，他从不受人胁迫，也厌恶这种失控感，偏偏现在占了个齐全，谷蓝帝默默的把锅推在胡文煊身上，在心里恶狠狠的记了他一笔。

这个sub真欠揍。谷蓝帝暗暗发誓，等自己能动了，第一件事就是把他按腿上抽一顿。

胡文煊得了谷蓝帝的承诺，大大松了一口气，忍不住咧开嘴，露出一对可爱的兔牙。他站起身出了一趟门，又端着盘子走回来，“现在你能动啦，可以吃东西了。来，我喂你吃！”

“这是你的晚饭？”

“是啊，我不能告诉主人你醒了，你只有营养液，我今天偷偷把晚饭分你一点。明天我就可以求厨子多给我送些吃的过来，他很喜欢我，会答应的。”

“你累了一天，还是自己吃吧。”谷蓝帝扭过头躲开了胡文煊递到嘴边的勺子，“营养液对我来说就够了。”谷蓝帝顿了顿，又说，“你太瘦了。”

“可是你会饿呀！”胡文煊睁大眼睛，“肚子饿好难受，我知道的。”

谷蓝帝宽慰他，说自己输了那么久的营养液，消化系统很久不运作，其实已经不觉得饿了，胡文煊将信将疑，最后乖乖端起自己的盘子吃了起来。谷蓝帝着迷的看着胡文煊又快又急的吃着他那份并不算什么佳肴的饭菜，直至将它们一扫而空，这才意识到自己确实十分眼馋。饱足的胡文煊散开浴袍瘫在床上，像只翻着肚皮休憩的小狐狸，看着十分惬意，如果他身上没有那么多伤痕和禁锢的话。

“你经常饿肚子吗？”

“偶……偶尔。”胡文煊目光躲闪，避开谷蓝帝的注视，“主人不会这样惩罚我，他心情好的时候，还会带我去吃大餐，虽然我也吃不下多少。我……我总是怕他。”

“你被他抓来多久了？”

“没多久。”

“这之前你有做过别人的sub吗？”

“……”

“你的主人认为你能找到丁飞俊，丁飞俊丢了吗？你怎么找丁飞俊？”

“……”

“他要丁飞俊做什么？”

“……”

“说来也怪，我醒来之前的最后一个记忆，就是和丁飞俊他们一起喝酒，我们全都喝醉了。丁飞俊怎么会突然不见了？我怎么会被你主人抓住？他把我抓来有什么用？”

“你和丁飞俊一起喝酒？”胡文煊终于有了反应，他一骨碌从床上坐起来，“还有谁？”

“你问这个做什么？”谷蓝帝警觉。

“没……”胡文煊心虚的低下头。

“我们喝酒和这些事有什么关系？”

“大概没有吧……”

谷蓝帝皱起眉头。

“谷蓝帝，你被抓来之前是做什么的？你也是一个dom吗？”

“对。”谷蓝帝漫不经心的点头，“我开了一间俱乐部，专门给圈内人玩的地方，叫蓝夜，在a城。”

“哦！”胡文煊装作恍然大悟的应了一声，其实什么都没听懂。

“现在我被困在这儿，还不知道蓝夜会怎样。”

“就这样呗。”胡文煊敷衍的回应着谷蓝帝，伸手在自己的伤处小心抚摸，又一点点绕着肛塞轻按鼓胀的穴肉，他嘟起嘴，“都肿了，药擦不到这里，好疼。”

“现在又没人看着你，你不是真心想做他的sub，难道不能违抗他的命令拔出肛塞吗？”

“不行啊，主人会知道的。”胡文煊没精打采的用指头拨弄前端的笼锁，“然后他就会过来罚我了。”

“……我还是不赞成这种强迫别人做自己sub的方式。”谷蓝帝叹了一口气，“这是败坏我们的行业声誉。”

“这还有行业声誉？”胡文煊嗤笑一声，“贩奴行业吗？”

“你对我们的误解太大了。这不怪你，是你接触的圈内人没有给过你良好的指引方向，也没考虑过你的感受。”

“你也是dom，你能给我好的指引方向吗？”

“……我从没有收过sub，但是我可以带你，只要你愿意。”

“……”胡文煊沉默下去，良久才说，“算了吧，谷蓝帝，我不喜欢挨打。”

“鞭打只是一种训诫方式，并非我们获得乐趣的唯一途径。”谷蓝帝说，“你不喜欢的，我不会强迫你做。”

“真的吗？”胡文煊转过头，他脸上的伤痕已经消褪的差不多了，一双艳丽的狐狸眼亮闪闪的看着谷蓝帝，“我知道，你们dom总喜欢骗人。”

“我从不骗人。”谷蓝帝平静的回望着他，他们对视了一会儿，最后还是胡文煊先害了羞，他偏过视线，红着脸低下头去。

他确实是个漂亮的孩子，带着伤就更漂亮了，可惜打伤他的人不是我。

谷蓝帝的心脏不受控制的猛烈跳动起来，如果现在能抬起手的话，是不是就能触碰到这张肉嘟嘟的漂亮脸蛋？

“胡文煊，我想摸你的脸。”

“啊？”胡文煊又抬起头，呆呆的看着谷蓝帝，突然意识到这张隶属于李汶翰的脸好像比刚才红了一点。这是胡文煊从未在李汶翰脸上见过的神情，谷蓝帝是害羞了？

李汶翰的特征开始慢慢从这张脸上隐去，过不了多久，他就能知道谷蓝帝本人究竟是什么样子，是不是和他想象中一样温柔？

他默不作声的下了床，跪在谷蓝帝面前，托起谷蓝帝的手放在自己的面颊上。

“谷蓝帝，如果是你的话，我愿意做你的sub。”谷蓝帝感受到手上那层柔软肌肤的热度，“等我们出去了之后，你就做我的主人吧。”

谷蓝帝就这样在这里住了下来。

胡文煊确实总是出门，消失个大半天，然后带着一身受辱痕迹踉踉跄跄的回来。他梳妆台上摆着的全是丁飞俊的速效消肿药膏，见效很快，但是会让他很疼。他下午还要出门的时候，总会一边可怜兮兮的低声哭，一边胡乱的将这些药膏涂抹在自己身上，以确保自己的身体还能再忍耐一次相似强度的折磨。他再回来时，果然身上又覆盖了一层新伤。

虽然如此，这个受苦受难的孩子对谷蓝帝却照顾的十分精心。他不知道用什么方法给谷蓝帝弄来了三餐，谷蓝帝手不能动，他再忙都会一口一口的喂到谷蓝帝嘴里。偶尔晚上他空闲下来，会拿着小毛巾给谷蓝帝擦拭身体，擦着擦着不知怎的就坐进谷蓝帝怀中，顺理成章的凑上去讨要一个吻。

明明是个看起来还需要自己照顾的黏人小孩，怎么就反过来被他照顾了呢？

“煊煊，我的手什么时候才能动？”

“不知道诶。”胡文煊坐在谷蓝帝腿上，夹着一筷子大白菜递到谷蓝帝嘴边，“主人说这是正常的排异反应，会慢慢适应的。”

“排异反应？”谷蓝帝一偏头咬掉了菜叶，剩下的菜杆顺势进了胡文煊嘴里，“我的肩膀好像能动了，等我的手恢复之后，就不用你天天这样喂我了。”

“你不喜欢我这样喂你吗？”胡文煊嘟起嘴巴，“我喂黄……主人的一个属下喝酒，他夸我喂的特别好喝啊！我喂的不好吃吗？”

“那这样喂呢？”胡文煊又夹了一筷子白菜含在自己嘴里，然后急匆匆的凑上去堵住谷蓝帝的嘴，把嘴里的白菜渡了过去。

“这样好不好吃？”胡文煊像只偷腥的猫儿似的眯了眼笑，“黄嘉新最喜欢这样吃饭了，谷蓝帝，你喜不喜欢？我以后都这样喂你好不好？”

谷蓝帝……谷蓝帝败给他了。

鉴于以上种种胡文煊黏黏糊糊的超凡举止，他们做爱的次数远超一周一次，当然，都是以胡文煊帮谷蓝帝口的形式。

“肛塞只有休息日可以拔下来。”胡文煊失落，“现在我只能过过嘴瘾。”

谷蓝帝第一次听说帮人口交是过嘴瘾的，胡文煊对他的几把究竟有什么执念啊？

难道这才是他被困在这张破椅子上的原因？给胡文煊过嘴瘾？

自觉自己成了工具人的谷蓝帝又想揍人了。

……

每天晚上，胡文煊都会吭哧吭哧的把谷蓝帝搬到自己床上，像个八爪鱼一样缠在他身上睡觉，第二天再把他抱回椅子上，也不嫌累得慌。“我喜欢抱着你睡。”胡文煊毛茸茸的脑袋枕着谷蓝帝胸口，“这样比较有安全感。”

好吧！既然胡文煊喜欢，谷蓝帝就没什么不乐意的，做个抱枕而已，毕竟是陪伴那么黏人的小孩，谷蓝帝适应能力一级棒，早就啥都习惯了。

日子就这样不平凡的过去。这天，胡文煊挨了极其狠辣的一次打，身上的笼锁和肛塞却第一次从他身上消失了踪影。他颤抖着一路膝行回来，爬进门的那一刻显得格外狼狈，他的脚心被抽的高肿起，手心也是，肩背上层层叠叠着道道肿痕。臀腿看着差点就要打烂了，虽然没了肛塞，但后穴却没有被轻巧的放过，肿的好像只剩了一道缝，前端的囊袋和性器受刑颇深，蔫哒哒的格外可怜。他的前胸被掐弄的破了皮，可爱小脸也被扇的红肿，伴随着哭红的眼眶和满面泪痕，虽然这样想很不应该，但谷蓝帝承认，他才看胡文煊一眼就不争气的硬了，硬的很干脆。

“你今天去见的是你的主人？”

胡文煊吃力的点点头，看样子不太想聊天，谷蓝帝从善如流的闭了嘴。胡文煊继续用膝盖蹭到梳妆台前，艰难的拿起药膏，哆哆嗦嗦的往手上沾了点，药膏火辣辣的附加效果比它的消肿功效更加立竿见影，才刚往伤处抹了一道，他就忍不住哇的一声哭了出来。

怎么说呢？看着又可怜又可爱。

他慢慢的一边哭一边涂完了药，这才能好好的站起来，走到谷蓝帝身边。

“明天是休息日，谷蓝帝。”胡文煊并没有前几天提起休息日的兴奋劲，他没精打采的说，“我们做爱吧。”

“别胡闹，伤成这样还想着做爱？你路都要走不动了。”

胡文煊泄了气，跪坐在谷蓝帝脚边，用他红肿的脸蛋蹭谷蓝帝的裤子，“那我先帮你口出来……”

突然，一只手落在了胡文煊头上。

“你不必像讨好他们一样讨好我。”谷蓝帝的掌心很凉，缓缓安抚着胡文煊软乎乎的热辣脸颊，“你这样，让我心疼了。”

胡文煊呆住，“你的手能动了？”

“嗯。”

胡文煊偏过头，用面颊蹭谷蓝帝的掌心，像一只撒娇讨宠的小狐狸。“谷蓝帝。”他瓮声瓮气的开口，“你多疼疼我。”

“好。”谷蓝帝捧起胡文煊的脸，低下头，一点点亲吻着他面颊上的肿痕，“我的小宝宝又被坏人欺负了，是不是很疼？乖啊，亲亲就不疼了。”

胡文煊仰着头任由他亲，任由他用冰凉的手指抚摸自己身上的伤痕，等谷蓝帝亲到他的脖子，手也轻轻的揉动着胡文煊饱受捶楚的两团软肉，他才顺势坐进谷蓝帝怀里，把下巴搭在谷蓝帝肩上，大哭特哭起来。

“谷蓝帝。”胡文煊哭的上气不接下气，“谷蓝帝，谷蓝帝，谷蓝帝……”

“不哭了，不哭了。”谷蓝帝轻拍胡文煊后背，帮他顺着气。

哭了好半天，胡文煊才一边打着哭嗝一边安静下来。谷蓝帝终于得空问了胡文煊一句，“今天怎么伤那么重？发生什么了？”

“就是和平时一样……审讯我，主人和另一个人，一人拿着一根鞭子，一左一右轮着抽我……问我问题，我答不上来，就……扇我的脸，掐……呜呜……掐我，还踢我……呜呜呜呜呜——谷蓝帝，我好痛……呜呜呜呜呜呜——”

“好啦，好啦。煊煊已经回来了，没人再打你了。”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜——”

“笼锁也拿掉了，肛塞也拿掉了，明天还可以休息，煊煊开不开心？”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜——”

谷蓝帝忧愁，好难哄的小孩！

“煊煊不哭，明天就可以真正的做爱了，不止过嘴瘾，是真的做爱，做到尽兴为止，煊煊高不高兴？不哭了，好不好？”

哭声戛然而止，效果好的仿佛喂哭泣的小孩子吃棒棒糖。

谷蓝帝这才长舒了一口气。

……

第二天，胡文煊扒在谷蓝帝身上迷迷糊糊半睡半醒之际，就已经自觉的蹭着谷蓝帝的性器了。谷蓝帝是被生生蹭醒的，他一掌拍在胡文煊软绵绵的屁股上，制止了他胡乱点火的行为，“煊煊，干什么呢？先给我看看伤好些没有。”

胡文煊闷哼一声，这才停了动作，他懒懒散散的撒着娇，把屁股抬了抬，刚好能让谷蓝帝看见，丁飞俊的药膏果然有奇效，胡文煊身上大大小小的伤都平复下去，刚刚谷蓝帝盖上去的一掌却留下了鲜明的印记，谷蓝帝轻轻捏了几下回味手感，不错，肉肉的，软软的，很有弹性。

胡文煊一点都不想起床。他眼睛紧紧的闭着，将谷蓝帝抱的更紧了些，含含糊糊的问，“伤好了没有？可以做了吗？”半晌，又轻声嘀咕一句，“屁股有点疼。”

然后他又睡着了。

谷蓝帝哭笑不得。往胡文煊屁股上再盖几掌，除了让他嘟囔了些无意识的梦话之外并没有什么建树。抬起胡文煊的小脸一点点亲吻，终于在亲到嘴唇时成功闹醒了他。

“烦人……”胡文煊小声抱怨，总算舍得睁开眼睛。

“明明是你先闹我的。”谷蓝帝故作严肃的吓唬胡文煊，“像你这样撩完火就自顾自睡着不以dom欲望为先的sub，如果是我养的，我一定会好好罚你，罚到你再也不敢这样任性为止。”

“什……什么罚？”一听到罚这个字，瞌睡虫一下子全跑光了，胡文煊慢慢将自己扒着谷蓝帝的爪子缩回来，“不要太疼好不好？我明天还有三个……”

“乱想什么？”谷蓝帝将胡文煊身后两团捏着各种形状，“就是把你按在腿上抽一顿，其实我已经想这样做很久了。”

“按在腿上？”胡文煊脸红了，“我不是小孩啦！我都19岁了。”

“煊煊害羞了？”

“没有！”胡文煊梗着脖子逞强，“就是除了我爸，还没有人这样打过……”胡文煊的声音突然又软了下去，“谷蓝帝，我……我要是答应你这样打我，你可不可以先答应我一件事？”

“什么？”

“摸摸我。”胡文煊耳朵烧的通红，拉着谷蓝帝的手覆上了自己的性器，“我很久没有好好射过了。主人……他们平时不让我射，还老是打我，好不容易松开了，也没法正常的……他们最温柔的做法就是用皮鞋踩我，踩到射出来为止。我好担心，谷蓝帝，你帮我看看，我有没有被他们搞阳痿……”

“……”谷蓝帝一把盖住了胡文煊胡说八道的嘴。

好吧，他总有博可怜的手段。

谷蓝帝对胡文煊的身体有一种连他自己都觉得吃惊的熟悉，他一触碰到胡文煊，就能找到他身上所有的敏感点，只几个简单的动作，就让胡文煊红着脸迷离了眼神。

事实证明胡文煊的担心完全是多余的，他不仅射的很顺畅，还很迅速，谷蓝帝才搞了他三两轮，胡文煊便麻溜的射了出来。他一头埋在谷蓝帝怀里，耳尖通红，有些羞愧，“我平时不是那么快的……今天是太紧张了。”

“……”你快不快其实不重要，我不快就行。

刚射完的胡文煊像一团格外柔软的棉花糖，软萌好揍。谷蓝帝一手将胡文煊拢在怀里，一手像扇耳光一样扇着胡文煊的屁股，胡文煊身上根本没几两多余的肉，基本全集中在了臀部，匀称丰腴，一掌甩上去就会出现成果卓然的一个掌印，再四周捏几下，就能迅速红起一大片。谷蓝帝打着打着对这个屁股的手感上了瘾，对胡文煊的喜爱也像坐火箭一样直线上升，他顺势托起吱哇乱叫的小人，一下子堵住他的嘴唇，手里不停捏打着，吞吐对方的气息。

胡文煊好不容易从射精后的疲软状态中挣脱，连接吻都顾不上了，连忙滚开几步护住自己被揍的滚烫的小屁股，“谷蓝帝，你不是说今天我不用挨打只用做爱的吗！你是骗子！”

“煊煊说好了要交换的啊。”

“……好，好吧！那你现在打完了吧！做吗？！”

“做。”谷蓝帝语带笑意，“你知道我动不了，坐上来自己动。”

“……”这是什么霸道总裁的台词？胡文煊摸摸索索的靠近谷蓝帝的几把，微妙的有一种自己亏了的错觉。

被艹了那么久，现在的胡文煊已经是个熟练的做爱高手了。他最知道怎样可以挑起对手的性欲，为接下来的生命大和谐运动助兴。他俯下身，将自己遍布桃红色掌印的屁股朝着谷蓝帝的方向撅起，低下头亲吻谷蓝帝发硬的性器，而后将它慢慢含在嘴里，一点点舔舐着。谷蓝帝得了趣，一手轻抚胡文煊埋在自己腿间毛茸茸的脑袋，一手挥打着面前的挺翘臀部，胡文煊的臀肉不住的在巴掌下颤动变红，噼里啪啦的声音格外响亮，暧昧的气氛浮动在空气中。终于，胡文煊抬起了头，将自己已经肿了一层的小红屁股挪到谷蓝帝完全挺立起的性器上，他红着脸掰开自己两瓣屁股，对准位置慢慢坐了下去。

胡文煊一坐到底，两人齐齐舒了一口气。他歇了歇，抬起屁股上下律动了起来。胡文煊伏在谷蓝帝身上，乱七八糟的亲谷蓝帝的脸，谷蓝帝对胡文煊的屁股爱不释手，这个姿势刚好能让他一把拢住胡文煊软嫩的臀肉，一掌拍下，他就会惊慌的一缩后穴，夹紧谷蓝帝的下身，然后讨饶一般亲一口谷蓝帝的嘴唇。

煊煊果然是个笨蛋妖精，明明是天生的狐狸精，却只会傻乎乎的勾引人。

他是我一个人的宝贝。谷蓝帝亲吻着胡文煊潮红的脸颊，满足的想。

时候到了。谷蓝帝搂着胡文煊，用唇舌深入纠缠着胡文煊的小舌，双手瞬间点燃他身上的所有欲望，胡文煊难耐的呻吟一声，肉体纠缠间，两人一齐登入了极乐圣地。

……

舒舒服服的做完两次，两人都已经心满意足。只是胡文煊仍旧不肯从谷蓝帝身上起来，他撑在谷蓝帝身上，仔细凝视着谷蓝帝的脸。

现在的谷蓝帝还完全是李汶翰的外型，但胡文煊可以清楚的分辨出两者的差别，他的谷蓝帝，温柔，包容，是与李汶翰截然相反的两极，如果能一辈子和他在一起，那他一定会是世界上最幸福的sub，如果。

如果没有陈宥维。

“谷蓝帝，抱抱我。”

“好。”

“哄哄我。”

“乖啊煊煊。”

“说你爱我。”

“我爱你。”

“说你爱我。”

“我爱你。”

“说你爱我。”

“我爱你……”

一滴眼泪落在谷蓝帝的眉毛上。

“煊煊？”

“谷蓝帝，你那天和丁飞俊一起喝酒，除了你之外还有谁？”

“问这个做什么？还有师铭泽和徐炳超，都是我们圈内的朋友。”

“……没事。”

胡文煊抹了把眼睛，捧着谷蓝帝的脸看了许久，终于下定决心，慢慢吻了下去。

“谷蓝帝，你知道昨天为什么我会受那么重的伤吗？”

“怎么了？”

“主人知道你醒了。”胡文煊的眼泪汇成一滩，他错开眼，不敢看谷蓝帝的表情，“醒的不是丁飞俊，主人很生气。谷蓝帝，对不起，不要怪我，我是为了保护你，对不起。”

谷蓝帝面带不解，抬手擦去胡文煊的眼泪。

胡文煊避开谷蓝帝的手，垂下眼帘，一字一字艰难的说，“谷蓝帝，继续睡吧，忘了我，忘记遇到我之后的一切。”

话音刚落，谷蓝帝的眼皮就耷拉下去，睡意席卷而来。他惊怒交加，掌心紧握，指甲陷入肉里，试图抵抗身体的本能。“胡文煊，你做了什么？！”

胡文煊又用力的在谷蓝帝唇上落下一吻，他们津液交换，加深了胡文煊话语中的掌控力量。

“忘了我。”

“忘了我。”

“忘了我……”

谷蓝帝无法反抗的闭上了眼睛。胡文煊俯下身，亲去了谷蓝帝眼角落下的一滴眼泪。

好苦。

这是谷蓝帝第三次在这个房间里像一张白纸一样的醒来了，但对于还没有恢复记忆的谷蓝帝来说是第一次。

胡文煊坐在他对面，像是专门等着他苏醒。

“丁飞俊？”

“我是谷蓝帝。你是谁？这是哪儿？你认识丁飞俊？”

肉眼可见的失落从胡文煊身上散发出来。

之后，便是相似的对话，这次谷蓝帝依旧像从前一样接受了自己暂时性半身不遂的事实，以及面前这个陌生的孩子每周一次的做爱邀请，虽然无奈，但依旧纵容。

谷蓝帝永远是谷蓝帝，无论胡文煊让他失忆了多少次，他还是那个最温柔，最会包容胡文煊的谷蓝帝。

胡文煊又想哭了。

变故在下一刻突然发生，胡文煊的房间外传来刷卡开门的声音。

是陈宥维！

“谷蓝帝，闭上眼睛装作你还没醒。”胡文煊只来得及小声提醒谷蓝帝一句，就立刻脱下身上的睡衣，跪在地上，俯身迎接陈宥维的到来。

“小煊，不好意思，在休息日来打扰你。”陈宥维的声音含着最温柔的笑意，“我今天是来找谷蓝帝聊聊的……那么迟了，他怎么还睡着？”

“主人，昨天您和执鞭者的教训我都……铭记于心，我已经反省了自己的错，为了不让谷蓝帝妨碍丁飞俊苏醒，我已经让他继续沉眠了……”

一个热辣清脆的耳光落在胡文煊脸上。

“自作主张。”陈宥维声音里的笑意消失了，胡文煊颈上的项圈瞬间箍紧，手脚上套的束缚环紧贴着地面，他翘起还肿着的屁股，默不作声摆好受刑的姿势，随后，短鞭便狠厉的咬上了他的左臀。

饶是早已预料到这次叛逆举动的刑罚重量，胡文煊仍旧被抽的丢了半条命。他咬着嘴唇，强自隐忍自己哭叫求饶的渴望，谷蓝帝只能听见这场惩戒，并不知道他到底承受着怎样的酷刑，万一他哭的不成样子，谷蓝帝担心他的安危睁开眼睛，那他之前的牺牲就全白费了。

只是他到底还是忍不住扭着屁股无声的试图躲闪，这当然是一场无用功，躲的多了，反被扯着头发甩了几十耳光，被操弄的微肿的小穴也狠狠挨了几十鞭，臀缝整个高肿起来，他才小声认着错，抽抽搭搭的垂着脑袋消停下来。

终于陈宥维大发慈悲的停了手，胡文煊撅着肿痛烂红的屁股瘫倒在地上，努力控制好音量小声抽泣着。

“谢主人……惩罚，我再也不敢了。”

“下次再敢自作主张，我就当着所有人的面抽烂你的屁股，然后把你送去我的十个下属身边，搞三天三夜再放你回来。听明白了吗？”

胡文煊呜咽一声，点了点头。

“既然谷蓝帝又陷入沉睡，那就没必要执行人格销毁方案了，等下一个人格苏醒之后再来告诉我。”

“是。”

胡文煊身上的禁锢又松开了。关门声响起，谷蓝帝睁开了眼睛。

“我是一个人格？”

tbc


End file.
